Great Romantic Moments
by seomensnowlocke
Summary: I am a sucker for romance. Therefore, i have decided to take great romantic moments from film, TV, etc., and place them in the HP context, storylines, characters, etc. Please read and see if you can guess where each romantic moment comes from...
1. Chapter 1

_Set Up:_

_Hermione, Ron, Neville and Hagrid are on the run from the Death Eaters. They have had to flee the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix after a crushing attack led by the evil Severus Snape. In the attack they were separated from Harry, who has taken the opportunity to train with an ancient, powerful and hidden wizard; to discover the power the Dark Lord knows not._

_To make their escape, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hagrid had to steal a large, enchanted flying RV (recreational vehicle/camper) which was in a poor state of repair. They flew into some mountains to elude the Death Eaters chasing them on broomstick. Thanks to Ron's fancy flying and a clever bit of misdirection they were able to take refuge in a cave to hide and to make repairs to the RV. They are safe for now, but the Death Eaters are flying through the mountains and blasting random caves with spells to drive the refugees out. They must repair the RV so that they can complete their escape and rendezvous with other elements of the Order of the Phoenix._

_Our scene opens with Hermione working on a particularly difficult repair inside the RV. Neville is sitting off to the side of the cave trying to diagnose what is wrong with a particularly complicated Muggle piece of equipment. Hagrid does not figure largely in this scene, but imagine he is a bit down the cave, working on another gizmo from the RV._

_And now…our story begins._

Using her wand, Hermione made some hasty incantations over the mechanism in the RV's engine compartment. Her movements were quick and fierce, showing her inner agitation. Sparks shot from the mechanism and she exhaled angrily. It was not pretty, but it would hold.

She closed the face plate of the mechanism, and began working a heavy lever to place the mechanism back in the engine compartment of the RV. The lever was jammed and wouldn't budge. As she attempted to force it into place, she reflected on her mental state.

Ron!

He was being so cocksure and strutting because he got the four of them out of the Order headquarters. She couldn't stand it. He wouldn't listen to her. He had taken incredibly stupid risks with all of their lives as he flew through the mountains in this junk heap of an RV. Despite the fact that it turned out to be a smuggler's vehicle, and therefore the fastest hunk of junk in the Wizarding World, it was no excuse for him to veer and spin so close to the mountainsides.

In truth, Ron had been right and had performed magnificently. He had found them a relatively safe place to hide while they repaired the wreck. By his daredevil aerobatics, he had managed to down four or five Death Eaters who could not keep control of their broomsticks amongst the narrow gullies and sheer cliff faces.

She had deep respect for Ron's bravery, but his cocky attitude and disdain for her opinion made her want to go mad. She awaited any opportunity to show him up, and to flay him to the quick.

A particular recent incident had caused her the most anger, as well as the most confusion. It had occurred when they had first landed in the cave, just as they were getting ready to begin their repair work.

There had been a nasty blast of spells by the Death Eaters into the rock faces above that had shook the whole cave. Hermione had lost her balance and fallen into Ron's lap as he sat in the driver seat of the RV. He had grabbed hold of her and held her there while all four of them listened to the sound of the passing blasts.

Hermione had noted Ron's smell then. It had been the scent she had experienced in sixth year over the Amortentia Potion, and it still brought confused and hopeless feelings to mind.

"Ron, let me go please," Hermione had said in a weak voice as Neville and Hagrid had looked out the window of the RV at the cave entrance to make sure that no Death Eaters were imminently present.

"Shhh!" said Ron distractedly as he gazed apprehensively out of the windshield at the cave mouth.

"Ron, let me go," Hermione had said more forcefully and began to try to get up. She had been happy her voice had not shaken that time.

"Hey, don't get excited," replied Ron mockingly.

Hermione had fastened him with her best don't-be-an-idiot stare. "Being next to you is not quite enough to get me excited, Ron."

"Sorry, Sweetheart," Ron had said, picking her up and setting her on her feet like a child. He then had stood up with that infuriating grin. "But we don't have time for anything else."

Hermione hissed air out of her teeth, now, just remembering it. The gall of the man!

But worst of all, even though she wouldn't admit it even to herself, there was something more there. Affection that was deeper than camaraderie or friendship. It threatened to burst through every time he said something particularly amusing, or when she found herself close to him, or when he gave her that self-satisfied but devilishly handsome grin. She couldn't acknowledge it, but it continued to make itself more and more powerfully evident.

As she struggled with the lever, she suddenly heard someone approach from behind her. She felt long arms reach over her shoulders. She saw strong hands reach for the lever she was gripping and her anger boiled up. Ron was again trying to help without asking her leave!

Hermione knocked his arm away and shoved herself roughly back into him, letting him know his assistance wasn't needed. She turned and gave Ron a venomous glare and then turned back to try and force the lever into place, exhaling angrily as she did so.

Ron put on that cocky grin again, and raised his hands defensively, saying, "Hey, Hermione…don't get excited. I was only trying to help."

"You always have to make things difficult, don't you?" asked Hermione with a grunt, trying to force the lever again.

Ron actually managed to appear contrite.

"I do. I really do," he began sheepishly, "but you could be a little nicer yourself though. C'mon, sometimes you think I'm _alright_."

"Sometimes," said Hermione through clenched teeth. "When you are not behaving like a scoundrel."

The lever was impossible to move and she was tiring rapidly. Suddenly, it snapped back towards her, and jammed into her hand painfully. She quickly pulled her arm back with a hiss, forcefully rubbing her palm where the lever had struck. It hurt so badly that she thought tears might come, but she would not show weakness in front of Ron.

She looked up at him and was surprised to see how close he stood to her. "Scoundrel," he said, taking her injured hand in his strong fingers. He began gently massaging the palm of her hand with both of his.

"_Scoundrel_," he said again, drawing out the word and making it a caress. "I like the sound of that."

The pain in her hand forgotten, Hermione felt hot panic and warm anticipation at the same time. His Amortentia scent filled her nostrils and his handsome, roguish face filled her vision. His breath held a bit of the sweet smell of butterbeer as he pressed even closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she said, cursing the quaver in her own voice. "My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too," said Ron gently. "What are you afraid of?"

He was impossibly close, his body almost pressed against hers. "I'm not afraid," she said lamely. "I…"

His mask of bravado had completely slipped from him now. She saw a hungry light in his eyes, full of gentle urgency, which had never been there when he had looked at her before.

"That's your problem," he said teasingly, leaning towards her. He was not threatening, but comforting in his persistence. "You need more scoundrels in your life."

"I…I happen to like nice men," she said and felt herself leaning towards him. Her mind screamed in panic, but her heart beat faster in anticipation. He was so handsome.

"I'm nice men," he said with a slight nod of his head, his eyes holding her.

"No you're not. You're…"

His lips met hers softly at first, but then with more urgency. She was horrified and elated as she felt her body respond to him. She felt his strong arms wrapped comfortingly around her as their kiss deepened. She was surprised by how hard she held onto _him_, her arms twining around his neck of their own accord. Their kiss became passionate and he slowly dipped her backwards in a lover's embrace.

She felt as if she were drowning in that kiss, but that holding him was the only thing to save her.

Suddenly a high-pitched voice could be heard coming from around the corner of the RV, destroying the wonderfully terrifying moment.

Hermione's head swam as their kiss ended abruptly, and she was suddenly standing straight again. Ron turned to confront the interloper.

"Ron! Ron!" Neville exclaimed excitedly. "I think that I have figured out how this Muggle radio works! Now we should be able to get Muggle news updates on what is happening down in London."

"Thank you, Neville. Thank you very much!" Ron said with barely suppressed fury, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He moved threateningly towards Neville.

Hermione's mind screamed at her to get away, but her heart told her to grab Ron the moment they were alone and snog him senseless. Awash in confusion and turmoil, she began to surreptitiously walk farther down the cave. She needed to gather herself before confronting these powerful emotions, or Ron's penetrating gaze, again.

"No problem, Ron!" said Neville in a clueless and chipper voice as Hermione slipped off into shadows. "Glad to help how I can. I thought I could get it to work."

Hermione glanced back to see Ron turn from his exchange with Neville to find her gone. The crestfallen look on his face when he realized the moment was lost had only made Hermione feel more terrified…and more wonderful.

_A/N:_

_Can you guess where this great romantic moment came from?_

_Here are some hints. It's a movie. It's a sci-fi movie. It's from the biggest sci-fi franchise of all time. Harrison Ford? Carrie Fisher?_

_Any idea yet?_

_I'll give you one more hint..."A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."_

_That's right! This is the first kiss scene between a certain swashbuckling smuggler and a brave and beautiful princess from The Empire Strikes Back._

_All characters and materials from Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars, etc. are owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. and George Lucas. They are used here without permission and not for profit. Being that I am a lowly fanfic author, I only play with what great minds like George Lucas and J.K. Rowling have created, and I don't make any money at it. :-)_

_Coming up, great romantic moments from American and Brittish sitcoms, ancient tales, more movies, a Superhero or two (not counting Harry, of course) and a moment from the greatest movie ever made._


	2. Chapter 2 Merry What?

_The Scene: Voldemort does not figure in this scene, but Snape has discovered a foretelling, provided to him by Delores Umbridge. The foretelling states that if Snape can marry and have a child with Ginny Weasley, he will gain control of the magical world._

_First Snape tried to woo Ginny by providing her with extravagant gifts such as a magical dagger. She would have none of it, and eventually Snape just kidnapped her. He took her to a tall tower in Hogwarts, and took over the grounds._

_Of course, Harry is out to stop him. Our scene opens with Harry, Hagrid and Dumbledore's Army assaulting the grounds of Hogwarts to end the threat of Snape's tyranny, and to rescue Harry's lovely maiden. Hagrid and Harry have found the room where Snape is trying to perform a grotesque marriage ritual with Ginny. Harry goes around to burst in through a window, while Hagrid bangs on the door._

_Oh yeah, and Harry saved Hagrid at some point, so Hagrid owes him a life debt, and Delores Umbridge is still floating around somewhere..._

Harry came crashing through the window in the tower of Hogwarts where Snape was holding Ginny. As Harry landed prone on the floor, he felt the handle of the dagger that Ginny had given him dig into his waist.

Harry looked up at the room into which he had landed, and saw ghastly images and pictures scrawled over the walls. Eerie candlelight burned throughout the room. The room was dominated by a black inverted cross, which was mounted on the mildewed far wall. The room was obviously awash in the Dark Arts.

Under the cross, two figures struggled.

About 10 cubits away leered the face of Severus Snape. Under him, thrashed a small ginger haired figure. Ginny was fighting fiercely, but it was obviously a losing struggle.

Harry felt a reminiscent moment of a student's fear of the former Professor, as Snape gave an annoyed sigh and looked daggers at Harry.

"Do you mind, Potter," sneered Snape. "We've just been married."

Startled by Snape's voice and horrified by his words, Harry leapt to his feet, pulling out his wand. Harry could still hear Hagrid banging on the door to the room.

Snape cockily stood to his feet, and pulled out a very long wand covered in an ornate scabbard. With a flourish, Snape threw the scabbard off the wand and brandished the wand at Harry.

Harry had a feeling he knew that wand.

"Recognize this, Potter," snarled Snape. "It was your father's. Appropriate, don't you think, that I now use it to send you to meet him."

Harry stood bravely in front of the older wizard, unwavering; the meager light in the room glinted from the sweat of his brow. "I shall never fear my father's wand," he said nonchalantly.

Snape suddenly unleashed a quick spell at Harry and the duel was joined. The two men crashed about the room, spells coming off their wands so quickly that it appeared they fought with swords. Snape looked as if he fought with a two-handed broadsword; Harry, with a smaller and lighter, but weaker, long sword.

As the two crashed about the room, Ginny stood on the putrid altar placed under the inverted cross, cheering Harry on and generally acting uncharacteristically aflutter. Harry gained a momentary advantage over Snape in their duel, as Snape lost his balance and stumbled backwards.

Harry charged forward triumphantly, roaring, "Sectum Sempra!" The spell boiled from the tip of Harry's wand at Snape's head. But at the last second Snape turned his face jerkily to avoid the blow, and only large tufts of his greasy hair were cut from his head.

Snape heaved himself to his feet, backing up against the altar. He reached for his hair and felt how close Harry's strike had come. Holding his wand in front of him defensively, Snape looked at Harry in fear and surprise. Snape obviously had not expected Harry to be such a competent opponent.

Harry poked his wand forward and picked the greasy tufts of hair from where they had fallen. Harry brandished them at Snape in the manner that Snape had brandished Harry's father's wand.

"If I must," said Harry determinedly, "I will take you a piece at a time."

Snape suddenly whirled and grabbed the front of Ginny's robes, pulling her down for a forced kiss. Snape turned back to Harry and snarled, "I'll do the only taking today."

Ginny grabbed a candle and threw the hot wax in its holder down the front of Snape's chest. Seared by the wax, Snape grunted in distracted pain. Harry attacked during the momentary diversion, and the duel was rejoined.

As the duel progressed, the furniture in the room was overturned, the decorations knocked about and anything that could be used as a weapon by the combatants was utilized. Unfortunately, however, the man with the larger and superior wand began to gain the advantage.

Ultimately, Snape disarmed Harry, breaking his wand just above where Harry gripped it. Harry threw the remnant of the wand at Snape's head as Harry backpedaled, seeking a place of safety. Harry stumbled against an alcove window and fell on the seat of his pants on the ledge.

Snape charged forward and put his wand to Harry's throat. He gave Harry a ghastly smile and turned his face towards Ginny, saying, "Get ready..."

While Snape's head was turned, Harry drew the dagger Ginny had given him, and thrust it into Snape's chest with the speed of a whip's crack. Snape dropped his wand in horrified surprise and looked down at the dagger. Gasping and struggling, Snape turned towards Ginny and pulled the dagger from his chest. He looked at it despairingly; because he realized it was the dagger he had given Ginny earlier as a token of his regard.

Snape dropped the dagger and fell to his knees. In his death throes, Snape crawled to a window, gasping for air for his punctured lung. Reaching his face towars the sunlight, former Professor and would-be tyrant expired on the windowsill.

Ginny and Harry looked in each other's eyes and began to walk towards one another. Suddenly, Delores Umbridge popped up from behind the altar with a shriek from the depths of hell. She had spear clutched in her fat little hand and she rushed at Harry. Disarmed, Harry was certain he was a goner.

Suddenly, the door to the room shattered open, and the huge figure of Hagrid stood in the doorway. Hagrid heaved a curved scimitar through the air at the onrushing pudgy figure of Umbridge.

The sword struck Umbridge in the chest with such force that it knocked her across the room and slammed her against a wall. Harry looked at Hagrid in dazed disbelief.

"I 'ave kept me vow, Harry," said Hagrid simply and walked away down the hall.

Alone at last, Ginny and Harry rushed together, and collapsed to their knees in each other's arms.

Ginny held Harry's face. "You came for me," she said shakily. "You're alive..."

"I would die for you!" said Harry, overcome by emotion.

Their lips met, and all was right with the world.

A/N:

_Okay, can you guess what moment this is? Let me give you some hints...Little John...Men in Tights...an American actor who can't maintain an English accent?_

_That's right...it's the movie Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves._

_You know what I liked best about writing this chapter- Alan Rickman played both the Sheriff of Nottingham and Severus Snape. So much fun. That's why I used Snape instead of Voldemort here._

_I do not own either the rights to the film referenced above or the wonderful Harry Potter story. I do this only for fun and not for profit. These names are all used without permission._

_Keep an eye out for the next installment..._


End file.
